


bury our emotion and pretend that we're just fine

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Self-Denial, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Hayato had known he'd be the odd one out when it came to the Vongola Decimo's little group of Guardians, and he was resigned to that.So why was this Sentinel always hanging over him? Wasn't it enough he had to know he was the odd one out? Couldn't they just let it happen without him being teased about it?(part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 294





	bury our emotion and pretend that we're just fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first things I wrote for this AU, and may be edited as other parts of the series change.
> 
> Title from "Broken & Beautiful" by Kelly Clarkson

Hayato didn’t understand why he’d been accepted so quickly by the Sentinels and Guides that made up the potential next generation of the Vongola, but the attention he was receiving from the Rain-Sentinel teen was starting to wear on him. Yamamoto Takeshi was _clearly_ an online Sentinel, so why was he being so attentive to Hayato? Hayato was a mundane, and while normally he would welcome the attention from such an attractive and clearly-strong person, it was different when it was a Sentinel. Because even if the Sentinel _wasn’t_ playing with him, he’d be left alone again once the Sentinel found his Guide.

“Stop messing with me,” he burst out finally, after one-too-many friendly arms around the shoulder and not-so-subtle sniffs.

“…what?” Yamamoto asked, sounding bewildered. They’d drawn the attention of the Alpha Prime pair, but Hayato ignored them best he could as he shrugged Yamamoto’s arm off his shoulders.

“I said, stop messing with me,” he repeated flatly. “I don’t like being toyed with, so just stop, alright? I’ve had enough.”

“Gokudera, what are you talking about?” Tsuna asked with a faint frown. Hayato bristled.

“I’m talking about Mr Clingy over there!” he barked, hurt feeding his anger at being taken for a fool. He determinedly ignored the Sentinel’s flinch. “I’m not some, some, some _object_ for your amusement!”

“Hayato, calm yourself,” Tsunayoshi ordered sharply, and Hayato flinched. The Alpha Sentinel sighed, slumping slightly. “Hayato, why do you think that we – any of us – would toy with you? Have we not made it clear you are welcome and wanted?”

“…why?”

“Pardon?”

“Why?” Hayato repeated louder. “Why me? I’m not – I’m not – fuck!” Hayato’s hands were in his hair, clenching against his scalp as he tried to calm his breathing and get the words out.

Yamamoto wrapped an arm around Hayato’s waist, other one carefully tugging one of his hands free from his scalp. Hayato’s breath caught, and then he spat another curse as he wrenched himself out of the Sentinel’s hold.

“Fuck! Stop it!”

“Hayato, calm down and talk to us,” Tsuna ordered again, and Hayato stilled. He ducked his head, looking down at his shoes, and Tsuna sighed softly. “What were you trying to say? Of course we want you around, you’re one of us.”

“But I’m not, not really, am I?” Hayato whispered. “I’m Mafia and supposed to be one of your Guardians but – but the rest of you are Sentinels and Guides and I’m just…” He trailed off, still refusing to look at the others, and so didn’t see the sudden realisation that formed on Tsuna’s face.

“Hayato, just because you’re latent doesn’t mean—” Yamamoto was cut off by a pair of glistening, glaring green eyes snapping up to stare at him.

“Don’t be cruel. I’m not – I’m not latent, I can’t be—”

“Hayato, you are latent, right on the cusp of coming online,” Tsuna interrupted, his voice almost gentle. “Ever since we met, you’ve felt only days away from coming online. Even if you weren’t,” he added, when Hayato just gaped at him, “we’d still want and welcome you. You’re our friend and part of our Tribe, and since you _are_ latent, you’ll be Pride when you come online.”

“…I – I’m not mundane?” The wary hope in Hayato’s voice was completely heartbreaking, and Tsuna reached out to touch the latent Guide’s elbow.

“You’re not mundane,” he affirmed. “You’re a latent Guide, and when you come online you’re going to be strong.”

“Oh,” Hayato murmured, and this time did not pull away when Yamamoto wrapped an arm around him. Instead, distracted as he was by his thoughts, he leaned into the touch. “I… you’re sure?”

“Yes,” Tsuna, Yamamoto and Hibari all said firmly.

Hayato ducked his head again, but this time it was to hide his relief. He could finally find somewhere to _belong_.

**Author's Note:**

> A _lot_ of my headcanon about Hayato is going to come through in this series, just letting y'all know now.


End file.
